Damnation
by Holly1104
Summary: On dit que l'enfer est toujours pavé de bonnes intentions, mais est ce que l'inverse est vrai ? Le paradis ne peut-il pas lui aussi être pavé de mauvaises intentions?


_Après "vous vous trompez d'homme", j'ai eu envie de m'essayer avec Sam. Peut être que j'écrirai une fic plus longue... on verra. Bonne lecture et merci encore de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

On dit que l'enfer est toujours pavé de bonnes intentions, mais est ce que l'inverse est vrai ? Le paradis ne peut-il pas lui aussi être pavé de mauvaises intentions?

C'est la question que je me pose depuis des mois, essayant de me convaincre qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix. Que ma souillure permettra de renvoyer pour de bon Lilith en enfer. Même si je perds mon âme, même si je perds tout, mon sacrifice n'aura pas été vain.

Je sors de la poche intérieure de ma veste une fiole en métal et bois une longue gorgée de whisky. L'alcool agit sur moi comme un anesthésiant, ce que je m'apprête de faire me paraît alors moins mauvais. Au contraire, la notion du bien et du mal se mélange. Je ne considère plus mes actes de la même manière.

Assis sur le lit de ce pauvre hôtel minable, j'attends éperdument, sciemment, celle qui m'enfonce un peu plus dans la damnation éternelle. Bien que fondamentalement, je pense avoir déjà franchis ce cap depuis fort longtemps. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Alors, autant aller jusqu'au bout et que la perte de mon humanité serve à quelque chose.

Personne en ce bas monde n'est capable de renvoyer Lilith et ses projets en enfer. Je n'ai pas eu besoin des anges pour le savoir ni m'en rendre compte. Le déclic s'est produit à la mort de mon frère, sa mort prématurée. L'impression d'être amputé d'un membre, de respirer du souffre à chaque inspiration, je ne souhaite ça à personne. Et sans théâtraliser, quand Dean m'a laissé, une partie de moi est partie avec lui, la meilleure. Plus de limites, dispensé de « la déontologie des chasseurs », je mis à arpenter des voies dangereuses, toujours plus dangereuses. Un souffle de vengeance s'était emparé en moi m'aveuglant sur la nature des moyens que je mettais en oeuvre. C'est à mon frère désormais de me sermonner alors qu'avant, c'est moi qui devais lui poser des limites. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai plus. Et encore Dean ne sait pas tout, seulement la partie emergé de l'iceberg.

Je me sers de mon esprit pour renvoyer les démons en enfer, de quoi effrayer Dean. En un sens je le comprends, j'ai pendant longtemps eu du mal à accepter ce sang de démon qui circulait dans mes veines. Une tare, une malédiction, je devais faire avec, sauf que me servir de « ce don » revient à accepter cette partie surnaturelle en moi. Et même à remercier de l'avoir. Je ne lui avouerai jamais, mais en un sens c'est vrai aujourd'hui. Sans ce mal, je ne serai pas en mesure d'affronter Lilith. Bien sûr il me faut encore de l'entraînement, Ruby s'en charge.

Sauf que ce n'était pas suffisamment. Je n'étais pas assez fort....

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne sais plus de qui, Ruby ou moi, a eu l'idée de passer au cap supérieur. Boire du sang de démon à l'instar que le ferait un vampire. La différence est que je ne suis pas accroc, du moins il ne s'agit pas d'une dépendance physique. Je m'en passerai bien volontiers sauf que intrinsèquement, au fond de mes entrailles, je ressens la force extraordinaire que produit ce sang. Une énergie qui me donne alors l'illusion ou la conviction - tout dépend des mes humeurs – de pouvoir l'emporter sur Lilith. Même s'il s'agit de la dernière chose que j'accomplis.

Y a t-il d'autres choix? De toute évidence non, alors pourquoi je ne cesse de reconsidérer mon choix? Peut être car j'ai peur de perdre mon identité et de devenir à long terme un de ces démons que je pourchasse. C'est ma plus grande peur, celle également de pas pouvoir protéger mon frère sorti fragilité – et à juste titre – de son séjour en enfer.

Comme moi, Dean a changé. Moins téméraire, moins insouciant il réfléchit à deux fois et ne prend plus des risques inconsidérés, au contraire de moi. Etrange, c'est un peu comme si on avait inversé les rôles. Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui. De jouer les grands frères.

Deux coups à la porte. C'est le signal. D'un pas las je marche jusqu'à la porte un peu comme si je me rendais à ma propre exécution. Ruby attends, un large sourire sur les lèvres et entre sans attendre ma permission. Elle se débarrasse de sa veste, sans la moindre forme de procès. Apparemment, elle est pressée tout comme moi. Tant mieux, j'ai hâte d'en finir.

Ce sang... c'est un peu comme une dose d'héroïne, on sait que c'est mal d'en prendre qu'à petit feu elle nous amène inextricablement dans la tombe. Pourtant, on ne peut pas s'en passer. C'est plus fort que tout, plus fort que nous. Me concernant, rien n'est plus fort que mon souhait de protéger mon frère, de liquider Lilith et par conséquence d'empêcher l'apocalypse.

Le rythme de mon coeur s'accélère ostensiblement, j'entends son écho jusqu'à mes oreilles. Voyant que j'hésite, Ruby me prend la main et me conduit jusqu'au lit où elle me fait asseoir. Docile, j'obéis.

Son sourire angélique, elle est si belle si seulement un démon n'avait pas pris domicile dans ce corps. Ruby. Elle incarne la tentation, le danger, néanmoins j'ai une confiance aveugle, absolue, en elle. Aux antipodes de ce que j'ai toujours chassé, elle représente ma seule chance de l'emporter. Ma seule chance de salut... encore faut-il qu'on me l'offre. Dans la balance entre le bien et le mal, quel poids représente mes actes avec la sauvegarde du monde? J'ai dépassé les limites, tous les moyens ne sont pas bons pour parvenir à ses fins.

Elle lève le bas de son jean et sort un large couteau à cran avec lequel elle s'entaille l'avant bras. Le sang coule, à flot. Mes yeux regardent un long instant ce sang, hésitants. Mais avant de me raviser ou même de laisser mon cerveau le temps de penser davantage, je lui attrape fermement son bras et pose mes lèvres sur la blessure sanguinolente.

Pris de frénésie, je bois, sans dégoût, sans retenue. Le goût de fer ne me donne plus envie de vomir. Est ce inquiétant? Cette constatation m'effraye car alors je sais qu'il n'y a vraiment plus de retour en arrière pour moi. Une fois cette affaire terminée, pourrais-je renoncer à cet immense pourvoir qu'est le mien et auquel je me suis trop bien habitué.

Ruby fourrage doucement mes cheveux pour m'indiquer que c'était assez. Je lève mes yeux sur elle, et sans réfléchir je l'attrape violemment par la taille pour la faire basculer sur le lit.

Comme à chaque fois que je bois son sang, je ressens ce besoin impérieux de me prouver que je peux aimer, ou du moins, j'ai besoin de son corps pour compenser l'abomination que je viens d'accomplir.

Pourtant je sais ce qu'il m'attend. La damnation éternelle. Je le sais comme une vérité ancrée profondément en moi. Des personnes comme moi n'ont pas d'autres destins. Le mien est fixé depuis ma naissance, ce jour même où ma mère fut assassiné.


End file.
